Where My Demons Hide
by OoSleePLesSsoO
Summary: Kim isn't your typical girl. She has been feeling alone and outcasted for 2 years. Can Jack pull her out of the darkness and bring her into the light? First Kickin' It fanfic! Jack/Kim R&R please! (Summary sucks, I know)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is first Kickin' It fanfic. And if you dont know, my other 2 stories have been canceled. (Sorry, lost inspiration). Hope you like this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kickin' It. But I wish I did cause then Jack and Kim would be together already :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1; Beast Inside**

**Kim's POV**

I'm looking out the window, to see that it's dark. It's late at night. My eyes are all red from the tears that I have been crying. I was in my room. Thinking about what my life could have been. It sucks. I feel like I have friends to turn to but I just...don't. Have you ever been out casted? Well, that's how I feel right now.

I have been enduring this for too long. My life sucks. Whenever I'm around my friends, I have a fake smile and try to be happy, but inside, I'm just depressed.

This feeling I've had, it's been going on for 2 years. I had to endure 2 years of loneliness. I have never told anyone this, not even my best friend Jack. I feel bad for keeping this from him, to me this is best decision for now.

My head tilts to the side, leaning against the wall.

_Nobody cares, Kim... _a voice said to me. _All you are is a loser. Your nothing..._

'_No!_' I thought. My hand quickly formed a fist. Then, my fist headed to the wall. I feel the pain from the knuckles as my hand came off the wall. More tears start to down. I place my hands on head.

"My life sucks..." I said to myself. I began to cry a bit harder.

'_I can't be helped_.' I thought. Then, I quickly got up. I was looking for something. A pin. My eyes search around for a pin. I spotted one. I ran back to my room. With the pin in the hands, I glide the sharp pin across my wrist. Blood comes out of the wound I made.

A cloth was next to me, so I picked it up and wrapped it around my wrist. I feel more tears come on. Right now, I'm hurt and angry. I wipe the tears with my hand. Then, I just fell asleep.

* * *

I wake up next to my phone. Someone texted me.

'Hey Kim ;)' it read. I texted him back.

'Hi :D' I said.

I start to get ready for school. When I got dressed, I ran quickly downstairs. That's when I got another text from Jack.

'What r u doing?'

I replied. 'Nothin :) just going to eat i guess. how bout u?'

I grabbed a bowl and a spoon. I started to pour cereal in a bowl. My phone started to vibrate.

'same :D i'll meet u at school. kay?'

I texted him back. 'sure. see u then.'

I went into the fridge and found milk. I took it and poured it into my cereal. I grabbed my spoon and ate my cereal. When I was eating, I was thinking about what happened last night.

**FLASHBACK.****  
**

_I ran back to my room. With the pin in the hands, I glide the sharp pin across my wrist. Blood comes out of the wound I made._

_A cloth was next to me, so I picked it up and wrapped it around my wrist. I feel more tears come on. Right now, I'm hurt and angry. I wipe the tears with my hand. Then, I just fell asleep._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

I look at my wrist. There was a scar there. I ran upstairs and grabbed my purple sweater. I put it on, and it covered up the scar. When I was finished, I grabbed my phone and all my stuff for school. I take a deep breathe and try to put a smile on my face. I walk out the door and start to walk to school.

* * *

My earphones where in my ears when I walked into the school. I kept walking all the way to my locker. I started to hum to the song called Demons by Imagine Dragons.

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

That reminds me of yesterday. I lift my sweater sleeve to see the mark left on my wrist.

_I want to hide the truth_  
_I want to shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

I took a deep breath and covered my scar with my sleeve.

_When the curtain's call_  
_Is the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I want to save their light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

To me, that song describes me and my life. Sometimes, I feel like hurting myself takes away all the pain I feel right now. I open my locker and drop off some stuff. Then, I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. It was Jack. I smile at him.

"Hey Kim." Jack said.

"Hi." I gave him a grin. We kept talking until 5 minutes before the bell rang. I quickly ran to class. I had english. One of my least favorite subjects. I took a seat next to one of my friends, Jerry.

Jerry gave me a smile. I give him a grin then looked down at my binder.

"Students...Students!" Mrs. Morgan was trying to get our attention and it wasn't working.

Then she yelled. "STUDENTS...take your seats." Everyone did what she said to do.

"Today, you guys are going to write 1000 word essay." She said nicely. "You can write it about anything you want, your hobbies, your interests, anything. If you finish today, review it, then give it to me."

Jerry and I got to work. We worked hard until...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger(if it is one xD) I will try to get to the second chapter when I can. Dont be afraid to express your opinion(dont be harsh or anything, kay?) And leave your suggestions too. Until the chapter!**

**Bye ;)  
**

**~OoSleePLesSsoO  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo! It's me with another chapter! I just want to thank all of you for reviewing and following this story! Special thanks to;**

**tayrox - First Follower ;) & Guest - First Review :)**

**Now on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer; I don't Kickin' It. Unfortunately :/**

* * *

**Chapter 2; Almost caught & Time for Practice **

**Jerry's POV**

I was working on my essay, when I caught sight of something. Something of Kim's. I don't know what it is, but I'm pretty sure that it's bad.

"Kim, what's that?" I pointed to her left wrist. Kim looked down, then a shocked face came over her.

"Um-it's nothing." Kim looked at me like she was nervous. Something's up.

I gave Kim 'Are you kidding me?' look. Kim became more nervous.

She lifted her sleeve higher.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her while still looking at her wrist.

"No, everything is fine." She replied. I just shrugged. If she says everything is okay, there's nothing wrong...right?

Kim started to work, like this conversation never happened. I started to work again also.

**...**

45 minutes into class, and I never wrote anything. I kept looking at my blank piece of paper. My eyes peeked over to look at Kim's paper. She was almost done.

I was so tired and bored, I started to doodle on my paper. I drew a dinosaur eating a human. The bell finally rings! I gather my things and head out to go to my next class.

**Kim's POV**

I gasped with relief. 'Thank god he didn't find out' I thought. I keep walking till I saw a girls washroom.

_I want to hide the truth..._

That song is stuck in my head. I walk into the bathroom and into an empty stall. My hands grab my sleeve and uncover my scar from yesterday. In my pocket, I had my sharp pin with me.

_But with the beast inside..  
_  
I glide the pin across my wrist once again. It hurt. But that's just me. My eyes were getting blured by tears. I didn't want to cry.

_There's nowhere we can hide.._

My hand clench into a fist because of all the pain. My fingernails dig into my palm. I made another scar. It wasn't bleeding, it made a scar. I cover it up again with my purple sweater.

Then, I go to class, with a smile.

* * *

School is FINALLY over. Thank god! Jack was at my locker, waiting for me. We were both going to the dojo. When I grabbed my stuff, I closed my locker and started to walk with Jack.

We talked on our way there. Most of it was about school and karate. Both of us made it to the dojo. I see Rudy waiting for us.

Jack and I walked in together.

"Hurry, both of you." Rudy said. I tried to rush to the girls change room.

I came out as quickly as I could. I saw Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Jack.

"Okay, I just want you guys to pick someone that somewhat matches your own ability." Jerry looked at Rudy, confused.

Rudy facepalmed then sighed.

He walked up to Jerry. "Okay, to make things simpler on you...Jerry, you are going to spar Eddie." Jerry nodded his head.

"Wait?! Who do I spar?"

"Whoever wins against Jerry and Eddie."

"Okay" Milton said, as he looked at the two boys sparring.

Jack and I were going to be sparring against each other. "I am not going easy on you, just so you know." I said to Jack.

"Whatever. Just give me your best shot." I shrugged.

* * *

Practice is over! Everyone was sweating.

"Kay, everyone practice is now over, go get changed." Rudy ordered.

We all ran to the change rooms. As I entered the girls change room, I grabbed my pin from my pants pocket.

I took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes as I glided the pin across my wrist, creating another scar. A few tears escaped my eyes. I saw a bit of blood coming from thw wound, but I didn't care.

_And the blood's run stale.._

I got changed quickly. Before I when out, I looked in the mirror._  
_

_You don't exist, just except it... _a voice said. It was the same as last time. I ignored like it was nothing. I walked out of the change room with a big smile.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah.." I ran over to him and started to walk. It's really nice of Jack to walk me home. There's something different about him. He makes me feel that I'm important. Like I actually belong in this world.

I didn't notice we walked all the way to my house.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." Jack smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back. As I walked into my house, I thought about my scars on my wrist and Jack. He makes me feel happy. And not depressed. I feel I can be myself around him.

I sighed as I went upstairs to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Kim is starting to like Jack. That's so cute :P **

**Be sure to review this. Leave you suggestions too. I might need those ;) And don't be afraid to express your opinion about the story(Remember, nothing harsh). **

**I'm going to go now. Until the next chapter!  
**

**Bye,  
**

**~OoSleePLesSsoO  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews and follows! I love you guys! Time for the story. :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Chapter 3; Suspicions **

**Jack's POV**

As I dropped her off, I smiled at her. I shook my head as I walked off. 'Kim's something...' I thought. I kept walking. My phone was in my pocket. It started to viberate. There was a text. It read;

'Jack, i know you left already but i want to talk sorry :P' It was from Kim. I still kept walking. My house wasn't far from Kim's. Probably about a five minute walk. I entered my house and went straight to my room.

I texted back. 'Don't worry Kimmy. I wont leave u alone :)' I really meant it. I would leave her. Ever.

'kay first dont call me kimmy xD second thanks that really means a lot' I smiled. Kim always makes me smile. I guess she has that effect on people.

'sorry :/'

A few minutes later a got a reply. 'thats alright'

'so whatcha doing?'

'nothing. sitting at home alone :/' She texted. 'how bout u?'

I quickly replied. 'wow that sounds fun xD hahaha and im doing nothin it really boring'

I waited a few minutes for her to text me back. Nothing. A half hour went by. Still nothing. I was lying on my bed looking at the ceiling. Then she replied.

'sorry Jack got to go. talk to ya tomorrow?' I'm kinda suspicious now. Why didn't she reply back to me? Why is leaving all of a sudden?

No answer. Okay, now I know something is up. And I'm going to find out what.

* * *

I head into school the next morning to see Kim. She was at her locker. Something is wrong with her. Today she wasn't herself. Kim looked depressed for some reason.

"Hey Kim." I said.

"Hi." Kim didn't look me in the eye. She looked down at the ground.

"Is there something bothering you? Cause if there is, you know you can talk to me." Kim looked up at me.

"No, nothing is wrong." She smiled. I think it was fake. I'm sorry, but I think she's hiding the truth away from me.

Kim grabbed her stuff and started to walk away.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Kim didn't stop. She just kept walking.

I finally got up to her and I grabbed her shoulder.

"Kim, just tell me what's wrong." She stood there completely still.

She turned around and faced me. "I'm sorry, but I can't." I saw the tears in her eyes. I can tell that was trying really hard not to cry.

"Look I got to go to class. Catch up with you later." I nodded. Kim walked away. I look down at my watch.

_Shoot! I'm going to be late!_ I thought. I run off.

* * *

After classes ended, I went to Kim's locker.

"Jack," Kim started. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"All is forgiven." We got our stuff and went to Kim's house. There was no practice today, and there was nothing for me to do. Kim and I entered her house. Her mom wasn't home because she had to work.

I followed Kim to her room. Both of us decided to hang out here.

"So, can I ask why you were depressed this morning?" I asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Kim asked.

"Because I..." I realized what I was going to say and I stopped. I didn't want to tell her.

"Well?" Kim asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." I shook my head. Kim got up.

"Where you going?"

She didn't answer, she just left me.

"What is up with you? Lately, you have been acting really strange." I said. "And I'm starting to get worried."

Kim stood there, frozen.

"So, tell me." I said calmly. Kim turned to face me. I walked over to her.

"Could you stop it?! I'm tired of you-" Kim took a step away from me. I grabbed her hand.

"It's okay. Tell me. I'm worried about you." I looked into her blue eyes. Kim got out of my grip.

"I told you. I can't." She began to walk off again.

"At least tell me where you going."

"To the washroom. Okay. Don't get all paranoid about me." Kim smiled.

I gave her a grin and she walked to the bathroom. _What the hell is doing that I can't know about?_ I thought.

* * *

**A/N: What does Kim have to hide from Jack? You want to find out. Well...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.****  
**

**You will have to find out next chapter! Please Review! **

**Kay Bye,**

**~OoSleePLesSsoO**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD. It's been a whole year since I've uploaded and I am sorry to keep all of you waiting for so long. I completely forgot about this account to be honest. So much has happened. Okay, I am going to stop talking and let you guys read my story.**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 4; Thoughts**

**Kim's POV **

I close the door to the bathroom, leaving Jack in the other room. He looked worried, like I was going to do something while he wasn't looking. He was right. I was. I can't take the voices anymore.

In a secret place in my bathroom, I've kept a blade just in case. In case something like this happens. My eye fill with sudden tears as I pull out the blade. It's a way too relieve the pain.

I know I already have cuts, but I need more. More relief is what I need. Someone almost found out last time, I am not taking anymore chances. I lift my sleeve to my right shoulder and place the blade on my skin. It glides across it, creating pain and letting loose the blood. Bits or blood seeped from the wound. I create more and more. Soon more blood came and dripped down my arm.

I was now happy. The pain I feel psychically has calm me down, inside and out. A single tear rolled down my face. I take some toilet paper and clean up my wounds I've created. Thank goodness I was wear a long sleeve shirt. My wound hasn't completely clotted over yet, but it's manageable.

Jack was waiting for me outside the washroom of the her own house. "You ready?" He asked me.

"For?"

"I don't know, I want to do something." Jack said.

"You want to say over or something." I really wanted a friend over. And Jack was the one.

"Okay, but let me run over to my house and grab some extra clothes first. I won't be long." Jack exited out of my house and left me alone. That gives me one thing to do.

Think. Think of why I am sad and so depressed. It's one thing I really don't wanna think about, but it can escape my mind.

I think back when I was in 7th grade. It was a lonely experience. Basically, I was completely alone. No one cared to talk to me or get to know me. I didn't really care at first, but then it became worse for me later on. In 8th grade, it was the worst. The one good thing was, I did have a friend. A bad one. We fought a lot. It doesn't really matter, I hate her now anyway. In 9th grade, I met Jack and the others. Jack was the first, then everyone else afterwards. It was a little bit better. But I still felt alone. Like no one needed me. I am at the end of 9th grade and I still feel the way I do.

But the thing is I didn't start cutting until a few months ago. It takes my pain away. The voices come and go. Once I've tried to rip my hair out.

The door handle starts to move. The door opens and Jack stood there with a bag. I'm pretty sure it was his clothes. "So, what do you want do?"

"I don't know," I said. "What do you want to do?" Jack shrugged. I go upstairs into my room and my laptop lays on my bed, open. Both of us decided to listen to music, since there really isn't anything fun to do anyways.

I search my files to find one of favorite songs. Runnin' by Adam Lambert. He's not bad, but the song is so catchy. It's not what I usually listen to. I decided to play it and Jack seems to like it.

"What's this song called? I like it so far." He says.

"Runnin' by Adam Lambert."

Once the song was over, I decided to play another one. It's not a song that I listen to a lot, but I really like it. I play the song Sorrow. I look over at Jack. He was kind of shocked.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music. I thought it was all about pop and rap these days." I chuckled at his little comment and made a smile. I didn't really know if I should take that as an insult or a complement.

The next song I played was a song I've gotten into lately. I play it all the time. It was by Imagine Dragons. They are amazing. One of the things that piss me off is that I liked them before they were famous and now everyone is acting like they're fans. (This is true by the way.) During the middle of the song, I really felt like singing, but I was scared of how Jack would think. I've thought my singing was terrible and stuff.

Jack started scrolling down my files and found a song that he liked. The artist was Nickelback and the song was called I'd Come for You. I didn't know he liked them. I thought he was all about rap or something.

"You like them?" I asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah. I do. What did you think? I liked whatever was on the radio?" That was true by the way.

"Yes."

"Whatever. I do look like one of them." I laughed and changed the song.

The Fray started to play and it was my favorite song by them. How to Save a Life. Jack and I sat on the bad, calmly. This song did help me through some tough times. Times where I didn't want to get out of bed.

Jack and I looked at each other and just stared. I broke the contact by looking down at my hands. Sometimes, when I listen to this song, I start to cry. I don't know it just gets to me. Jack finally breaks the awkward tension in the room.

"The Fray right?" He asked.

"Yes it is."

"I've heard of them. And this song. It really speaks to you, ya know."

"I agree with you there." Both of us were silent again. The song ended and Jack looked through my music. He search through all my music. My face turns red. The music I listen to, I am pretty sure he doesn't know. And if I play them, he might think I'm weird or something.

"Awolnation?" He asked.

"You know them or something?"

"Yeah, but just this one song."

"I like them, it's just I never got a chance to get into them." I said. It is true by the way.

"Let's stop listening. Besides, it's late." It was only midnight. And my mom still isn't home yet? Wow.

"No, it's not. We got the whole day tomorrow to sleep."

"True." Jack says. "Fine."

"Yay!" I lied on one side of the bed and he lied on the other side. We face each other.

"So..." He said.

"I know it's awkward right," I said. "But there's nothing for us to do, except sleep." I did feel kinda tired too. "I guess I kinda ruined my own plans." I laughed a bit. It was kinda silly, but who was I kidding.

"That's alright." Jack got off the bed and grabbed his bag.

"I'm gonna change in the washroom. Don't do anything while I'm gone." Jack winked and took off. That smile turned into a frown real quick. Most of my smiling was fake. I couldn't hold in the sadness from the song or anything. I'm glad we didn't do anything. I wouldn't have wanted to do it anyways.

I snuck my blade into my room. I knew Jack was getting suspicious of me, so I took it. In my pocket is where I kept it for the entire night. My hand reaches into my right pocket and grab the small, but sharp blade. I lift my sleeve up to my shoulder. I place the blade on my upper arm. My own tears blinded me, but I didn't care. My anxiety starts to rise and I take deep breaths. My heart was speeding up and I felt sick.

The blade crosses my skin and creates a small wound. Not much blood came, but it stung really bad. I wanted to cry my eyes out, but I just couldn't. I drop the blade and grab my pillow. Then, I scream into it. Afterwards, my whole body felt so numb. So empty. No more of that bottled up anger and frustration.

Jack comes in, changed. My face that's buried in my pillow rises and see Jack. He was wearing a long white t-shirt and pajama bottoms. I place my pillow back and lie down on it, facing the opposite direction of Jack.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I replied, wiping a tear.

"Just worried that's all." Jack came into my bed, on the opposite side of me. I didn't bother to look at him since I wanted to be with my thoughts and mine alone.

He goes under the covers, facing the opposite of me, and falls asleep. My mind started to panic and I feel numb again. Does he know what I did? The door was open, so...I don't even know anymore.

I slowly fall asleep myself, with negative thoughts in mind.

* * *

**That's it! You like it? I made it extra long for you guys too, since this is my come back from the dead chapter. I will try to update and fight my laziness and stuff. Make sure to review! I love all you're reviews :)**

**~OoSleePLesSsoO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I am back with another chapter! I want to recommend a story to guys. It's called Through the Passage of Time and it's by SenselessAddictionxx. It's amazing. The plot is intense and the writing is really good but unfortunately that story doesn't have a lot of review. So, please my readers read the story! It would mean a lot. **

**I don't own anything! I WISH I DID!**

* * *

**Chapter 5; You got caught**

**Kim's POV **

I woke up to see that my arm was around Jack's waist. I was hugging him all night. My face turned a bright red as I slipped my off slowly, trying not to wake him. My eyes go wide and I step off the bed. Jack slowly turns to my direction and opens his eyes.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered in an awkward tone.

Jack got his upper body up and got off the bed. "I'm going to use your bathroom." He winked and left. I was now alone. It didn't feel so good. I needed someone with me.

I've been alone for far too long. I took the blade I hid and stared at it. Thoughts ran through my head. Should I? Or...

I have scars on my wrist(which almost healed) and some on my upper shoulder. Jack would be here soon, so I don't think I should do it...yet. Thankfully, what I have on right now has a pocket in the bottoms. I throw the blade in my pocket and Jack comes walking in.

"Hi!" I said, with one of the biggest fake smiles I could put on.

"Hi.." He said. Jack sat on the bag next to me. "So...whatcha wanna do?" I just shrugged.

"Well, we could...walk around at the mall, we don't have practice today." Jack agreed with me and took his bag to the bathroom. Both my hands were in my pockets. In one, I could feel the edge of the blade. I was so tempted to do it, but a certain feeling pulled me back.

I breathed in slowly and closed my eyes. I started to think about it. I want to...but I can't. Negative thoughts floated into mind. My eyes shut tighter as I try to get rid of them.

That's it! I've made my mind up. I quickly get off my bed and shut the door. I jump back into bed. Pulling out the blade out of my pocket, I place it on my upper arm, just above my elbow.

I create scars that looked like I clawed at my arm. Small amounts off blood came up. I squeeze the wound, hoping more would come out. Bits of clear liquid comes up from the wound. It stings.

For some reason, I couldn't cry. Maybe it's because of my emotional repression. I do that without even knowing it. It's weird actually. The door knob starts to turn and I jump into the air. I place the blade in my pillow and I sit like I did before he left. My eyes were faced towards the ground and turned to Jack's direction afterward.

"Get ready. You do want to get there in time right?" He smiles at me. I get my clothes and head towards the bathroom.

**...**

Both of us were finally ready. I got my shoes and my blade in my pocket placed in my back pocket of my black skinny jeans. Jack didn't notice. I grab my keys and head out with Jack.

"Isn't it a wonderful day?" I say. That was completely false.

"Yeah. I like it when it's sunny." Jack said awkwardly. We kept walking until we reached the mall entrance. Jerry is up ahead and he sees him.

"Hey Jerry."

"Sup bro." Jerry said. Jack turned to me, then quickly turned back.

"I need to talk to you. Now." Jack said.

"Now?"

"Yes." Jack grabs Jerry by the shoulder tightly and drags him away from me. Both started to talk, but I wonder what it was about?

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"We need to talk about Kim." I said, dragging Jerry away from her.

"What?" Jerry looked confused as always. This is serious. Kim needs help.

"I think something is wrong with Kim."

Jerry was waiting for my answer. "Yeah. I've noticed something weird about her nowadays. It's odd."

"I know. Now, let me tell you something. Promise you don't tell Kim."

Jerry nodded. "I saw Kim with a blade last night." Jerry's face went wide. He was shocked. I could remember the night so clearly, it's weird.

**FLASHBACK **

I walk out of the bathroom changed. I was ready to go to bed until I heard soft crying. Was Kim crying? Why? I quickly walk up to her door and started to peek around to see her on her bed. With a blade? What was she doing?

I see her cut her skin with the blade and I turn back. I felt hurt. Why was she doing this to herself? I turn back just in time. Kim let go of the blade, but I see her scars. Fresh ones were made on her shoulder. Kim's eyes were filled with tears. I feel so hurt to see her hurt. I'm her friend, her best friend. And she didn't bother to tell me.

Kim grabs her pillow and buries her face into it. I now know what she's going to do. Kim then screams into the pillow. She finally broke. I could tell myself she's been holding in emotions.

After her head rises, I walk in casually, pretending like nothing ever happened.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Man, that's awful," Jerry said. "You really saw all that?"

I nodded with no hesitation. "Yep."

"Okay, I got to go, see ya Jack," Jerry starts to run off while Kim is still waiting for me. I manage to run up to Kim. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

Damn it. Now I need an excuse. "Jerry mentioned that he liked this girl. Then I just remembered some advice that would _really_ help him out." That sounds convincing. Right?

"Okay, cool." That was close. I don't want her to know that I know her dark secret. But I want to help her. Ugh, there has to be an easier way.

I got it. But the thing is, it goes against what I said to Jerry, kind of. It is worth a shot. I want to save her. No matter what it takes.

**... **

Kim and I said our goodbyes once we got back to her house. When I went in to get my stuff, I saw that Kim's mother was in her room. She probably got home late after working.

I walked home to drop of my stuff and I headed over to the dojo. Milton was already there.**(Eddie won't be in the story. I'm sorry!)**

"Jerry said he will be here soon. So what did you want to talk about?" Just then, Jerry came running through the dojo entrance.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Jerry and Milton said in unison. This is going to be tough, but it to stop. Kim won't be hurting herself anymore, for whatever reason.

"Kim has been hurt herself." Milton looked the way Jerry did when I told him at the mall when I was with Kim. Jerry didn't looked very shocked. "I don't know why, but I want to help her. Could you guys help me out?"

Both of the boys nodded. "So what do we do?"

"First thing we do is tell Rudy. He has helped through _so_ much. It's fair that way. I knocked on Rudy's office door and there was no answer. "He isn't there." I said.

"I guess we are going to wait until he get's back." Milton, Jerry and I sat on the mats, waiting for Rudy to arrive back at the dojo.

* * *

**Sorry, I REALLY wanted to make this longer, but I figured I'd stop there because I ran out of things to write. So I want to thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter it really means alot! Now it's time for shoutouts and answerinf possible questions from last chapter.**

**MusicAngel98 - You are very welcome. And it's very true. My class says they like Imagine Dragons, but I feel like they only know one or two songs. I've listened to their entire album for crying out loud!**

**CarrotTopsHateRed - Thanks! I've done a bit of research and I know from experience.**

**Amu Sakura Mae - Thank you! It really means a lot!**

**Guest - I WILL TRY! No guarantees though LOL**

**Nonye11 - Thank you! :)**

**I will try and get chapter 6 ready for you guys too. I don't want to abandon this fanfic. xD**

**I'm really tired now, I am going to try and stop talking now haha LOL**

**Kay Bye **

**~OoSleePLesSsoO**


End file.
